The present disclosure relates to an inkjet recording apparatus.
A linehead printer includes a first head, a second head, a conveyance unit, a first position adjustor, and a second position adjustor. The first head and the second head eject ink on to a sheet to form an image on the sheet. The conveyance unit conveys the sheet. The first position adjustor adjusts a position of the heads in a sheet width direction. The second position adjustor adjusts a position of the heads in an intersecting direction. The intersecting direction means a direction diagonally intersecting the sheet width direction.
The first position adjustor and the second position adjustor inhibit a streaked image from being formed on the sheet by adjusting relative positions of the first head and the second head. The streaked image includes white and black streaks in a sheet conveyance direction.